Talk:Chattar Lal
Didn't he die? 22:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Death Does he die or NOT???!!! *In the film, which is considered more canonical than the novelization or Marvel comic adaptation, Lal is last seen lying on the floor after being moved out of the way of the spinning wheel that controls the cage (and after Indy knocks him over the wheel and the handles crush him). His body shows a little motion, as if he were breathing. In a later scene, the same area is shown again, with Short Round picking up Indy's gear... and Lal's body is nowhere to be seen. The most likely explanation is that when Jones and Shorty went to help Willie Scott, Lal escaped. It seems unlikely that someone else would come and move him without being noticed by the heroes. Jawajames 03:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Okay, that makes sense. But my theory is that perhaps he was under the Black Sleep of Kali and when he gets caught in the gears of the crankwheel he returns to normal but is in too much pain to move. And him not being there in the next shot is just an editing error or something. That would actually make sense. It would also explain why in the novelization and comic books he is described of getting his leg caught in the gears, not his whole body. *I could've sworn I saw him lying there at one point, either dead or unconscious, I can't tell which Ghostkaiba297 19:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Regarding whether he escaped with a bunch of stolen Pankot treasure, I believe this little tidbit was imparted on the Indiana Jones website, although I'm having difficulty finding it again. It seems as if the site took down those character bios, at first glance anyway. - Kooshmeister *It is most likely that he was one of the victims of the Black Sheep of Kali, meaning that since he was crushed and injured by the wheel, he got free from it, and reformed (like Zalim Singh), until he escaped, although it seems kind of unclear whether he was redeemed. Zookeeper567 (talk) 23:41, December 30, 2018 (UTC) **And I think another way how we know he survived his injuries was because his unconcious body disappeared, in which hints that he escaped. With him being crushed by the wheel didn't really seem to have count as a death cause anyway, although he was actually originally planned to die in the movie as in the book, comic, and lego game, in which they cut out that scene where he was knocked into the lava pit by Jones. Zookeeper567 (talk) 00:22, December 17, 2018 (UTC) *Wait, if he disappeared halfway though the fight scene, that means he survived since bodies don't really "disappear."--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 04:39, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Question How do we know that he survived? Did George Lucas and Steven Spielberg even confirmed it? Zookeeper567 (talk) 23:41, December 30, 2018 (UTC) *Or what confirms his survival? Zookeeper567 (talk) 00:22, December 17, 2018 (UTC) *Notes 3 and 4 in the article. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:21, August 20, 2018 (UTC)